


Wayhaught Shorts

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: Exactly what the title says, instead of having a bunch of different titles for quick one offs this is where they'll go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are prompts I was given off of tumblr generalpandathefourth

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Nicole explained.

Wynonna looked around the kitchen. Calling it a mess would’ve been a major understatement, there was food and dishes absolutely everywhere. She would be impressed if you took away the fact that Waverly would blame her when she got home from work. And her sister was due home within an hour. She gave the redhead an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “She’s going to kill us both.”

Nicole crumbled on the spot, shoulders deflating, a groan filled what was left of the room. “I just wanted to make her something special, she’s been so stressed lately.”

“That’s cute,” she poked at what she assumed was dinner for that evening, “you thought you could cook without her.”

Just then the front slammed close. Both women jumped to attention, ready to fight whoever and whatever came through the door. Wynonna put a hand on Peacemaker at the same time Nicole grabbed a wooden spoon.

“What the hell died in here? ‘nonna did you bring home some nasty takeout again?”

They sighed in relief as Waverly’s voice rang through the house. They smiled at each other only to watch the life drain out of each others faces seconds later. The kitchen was still a disaster.  Wynonna jumped forward, launching to the doorway before her baby sister could get too close. “Hey baby girl, how was work?”

Nicole scrambled to do something, anything that could help the mess look a little better.

“What’s happening in there,” Waverly questioned, all too knowing. Sometimes Wynonna swore she was a wizard or something.

“Nothin’ why,” Wynonna shot back as casually as she could.

“Because you’re acting super weird and Nicole hasn’t greeted me yet,” she explained simply. Before Wynonna could stop her she was under her arm and in the tornado of the surprise.

“Surprise,” Nicole weakly said in a 'tad-da" kind of way.


	2. Chapter 2

She gripped her glass a little tighter than usual, not nearly enough pressure to cause any harm but as the minutes went on the potential for glass shards finding themselves embedded in her palm became greater. She swore up and down she wasn’t a jealous person. She promised, really. But there was something about the woman flirting with the small brunette that had her on edge. She trusted Waverly with her life, she knew that as a bartender her girlfriend was friendly to her customers, but this one was different. The woman was gorgeous if you were into someone displaying so much cleavage they shouldn’t bother with a shirt, long blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer tan and an accent. God, who was she kidding? Of course Waverly would be into that!

Nicole felt sick. She pushed the empty glass away and laid her head on the questionably clean bar top. How was she supposed to compete? Sure the cop thing was in her favour, the uniform had come in handy more than one night, but it was also a dangerous job. And Waverly already had a tough time worrying about her sister she really didn’t need to add a girlfriend to the list too.

“Long day?”

She sat up at the sound of Waverly’s voice, all bubbly and cheerful as usual. She didn’t deserve such an amazing person. She nodded weakly, “yeah.”

“Coffee,” Waverly asked with a head tilt. She went about collecting empty glasses within arms reach of the redhead and putting them in a bin to wash.

“Nah, I think I might just go home,” Nicole replied. She picked up her stetson and placed it on top of her head, add an “if that’s alright with you.”

Waverly squinted at her before nodding her head. “I’ll walk you out.”

Nicole hoped she wouldn’t ask any questions, she didn’t feel like having to talk about how silly she was being. She knew Waverly loved her, knew that being jealous of a random person was ridiculous but she couldn’t help herself. The woman had things she couldn’t give.

They stopped at her truck.

“What’s up?”

She closed her eyes, hopes crushed. They were going to have to talk about it.

“I’m fine, really. Nothing to worry about,” she tried to work around lying and not sharing the whole truth. Waverly gave her a look and she caved. More than a little embarrassed she explained herself.

“You have no reason to be jealous of Mary, Sweetie,” Waverly reassured as she soothingly ran her hand down Nicole’s arm, stopping to hold her hand.

“She has things I don’t.”

The corner of Waverly’s lips curled upward, “like what?”

“You guys are the same height,” Nicole felt stupid saying it aloud. She could feel all her childhood feelings bubble up, closing her throat, she squeezed Waverly’s hand. “I’ve always been too tall. No one wants a freakishly tall girlfriend.”

Waverly’s eyes grew softer, filled with endearment as she pulled the redhead down and stood on her tip toes. “I’ve always been the tiniest. Maybe our differences balance each other out and that’s why we work so well together, huh?” She leaned in for a comforting kiss. Leaning far enough to look into her eyes she smiled, “besides I personally love how tall you are, it gives me the perfect view from behind.”

Nicole burst into laughter. How did she get so blessed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Does this mean we’re dating,” Nicole asked timidly. She was so cute, the way her voice got nervous with vulnerability, the softness of her body langue, the shine in her honey coloured eyes. Waverly couldn’t fight the grin on her face as she stepped into her space. Her girlfriend might be one of the bravest women she knew, she might be scary and intimidating with the cockiness of her confidence, but when she was with her she was the warmest teddy bear ever. Sometimes she couldn’t believe people could ever be afraid of Nicole Haught the fearless Officer aka the most fragile, gentle girlfriend in the world.

“If you still want to,” she purposed. Fireflies slowly entered her stomach one by one, burning and fluttering in anticipation. She thought she knew the answer, waited for the ‘duh’, but there was always a chance. A chance Nicole would tell her the Earp curse and revenants were too much. Her whole life pointed in that direction.

Nicole broke out into the brightest smile she’d ever witnessed. “Nothing would make me happier Ma'am,” she said before pulling Waverly in for a passionate kiss.

Her chest exploded with what felt like fireworks, the heat spreading through her blood stream. Nicole was different. She’d always been different.


	4. Chapter 4

“Look, Waves, I’m not jealous,” Nicole exasperated, “I just don’t like her talking to you."

She smirked despite herself. Her girlfriend was adorable, all gangly and huffy puffy. Jealousy definitely didn’t take away any of her appeal. Waverly played with the lid on her tea while deciding how to play the situation. She knew she wanted to reassure Nicole, cement her feelings and their relationship, but she also was in the mood to tease a bit, it wasn’t often Nicole Haught got jealous. 

“I’ll be sure to let her know we can only have one sided conversations from now,” she nodded. “Going to be difficult to know how much to pay though.”

Nicole sent her a look that equaled a roll of her eyes. “You know what I mean, Waverly.”

She smiled innocently, dazzling Purgatory’s finest. “I don’t think I do, Nicole.”

“You are not as oblivious as your sister, you know Sarah was flirting with you,” Nicole stated with a huff. “She does every single time we come here and acts like I’m invisible.”

Waverly reached her hand across their little table and grabbed Nicole’s hand, “Sarah is just a flirt and knows very well that I love you,” she kissed her hand softly. “She enjoys watching you get all jealous because you’re cute.” 

Nicole’s nose scrunched up, refusing to believe her words. “No,” was all she said as she linked their fingers together.

"That’s all you have to say?” Waverly laughed.

She nodded once.


End file.
